


"Just admit it already, Steve!"

by titleoftheperaltiagosextape



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I'm so nervous, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, This is my first work, Tony Being Tony, steve calling black widow nat, that has to be a warning, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titleoftheperaltiagosextape/pseuds/titleoftheperaltiagosextape
Summary: Tony has a problem. No, it's not his teammates freeloading. It is the fact that Steve Rogers is a stubborn idiot who won't admit his feelings for Natasha Romanov. So he decides to help out.





	"Just admit it already, Steve!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Romanogers and this is my first time writing for them. I'm really nervous so please tell me what you thought. I'm open to constructive critism.

“Ugh, are you staring at her again?” Tony groaned. “I’m covering my eyes now, I can’t look any longer!”

“I am not staring. I am watching her train and you should be too. You need to learn how to fight when you don’t have the suit to protect you,” Steve responded.

Tony uncovered his eyes and focussed on Natasha demonstrating a move to Wanda.

“You know, you should really tell Nat that you have a massive crush on her. it would make things so much—”

“More uncomfortable for everyone, _actually_ Tony. And I don’t have a ‘massive crush’ on her okay? She is a close friend and I care about her, but nothing more than friends.”

“Yeah, right. No-one believes that. The people who deny it are always lying!” Tony argued.

“Wait, does everyone think I like Nat? Oh, God, why Tony? I DON’T, how many times do I have to tell you?!” Steve put his head in his hands, embarrassed.

“Oh, no. Surprisingly you’ve managed to keep it a pretty good secret! I only know because I heard you telling Bird-Man over there,” he smirked.

Steve paused for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to Natasha. Tony watched their conversation for a few minutes.

“The guy really needs some help in admitting it. And I’m just the man for the job!” he muttered under his breath as he strolled out the training room door.

~

Steve groaned as he walked into the kitchen to find Tony already there, smiling at him.

“Okay, what are you doing? You giving me a look like that is never good,” he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Nothing….” Tony said. “Well, that’s not strictly true. I just wanted to have a chat about a certain red-haired Avenger!”

“Look, Tony. I don’t have a lot of patience for you most of the time. But this is worse, please stop. I do not have a crush on Nat, I promise you I’m not lying!” Steve protested, waving his arms about.

“No, you just don’t want to tell me. I have to say, it makes sense but ignore that, just tell me and I’ll leave you alone!” Tony challenged.

“I’m not going to let you think you’ve worked me out just to give your ego a boost. Now I’m going, and please don’t follow me.” Steve turned and walked quickly out the room.

“You know what, I can’t believe him, he’s just flat out lying to me! What do you think, FRIDAY?” Tony complained.

“I think you should stop asking me for advice on human interactions.” FRIDAY responded.

“Good point. I think I’ll talk to………. ooh! Bird-Man! Where is he now?”

“Mr Wilson is in the training room, Mr Stark.”

Tony thanked the AI and practically skipped out of the room.

~

“Hey, Bir- Sam! How’s training going?” Tony called. Sam came over to where he was standing and gave him a suspicious look.

“Why are you talking to me like we’re best friends? We barely talk. Wait, let me guess, it’s something to do with Steve isn’t it?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he questioned Tony. He put his hands up in response.

“Okay, calm it with the 20 questions! I wanted to ask you about Cap, yes. But I think it’s something you’ll like!”

“Alright then, try me.”

“I have reason to believe that our dear Captain is harbouring a crush on the lovely Black Widow and I need him to admit it, so they can finally get together. I’ve been waiting years for this!” Tony quickly spilled his thoughts to Sam.

“Oh, yeah I can’t help with that. I don’t want to tell you anything you can use against him. But, if they were to get together, he wouldn’t be opposed to it?” Sam winked conspiratorially at the end of his sentence. Tony smirked victoriously, having got some information he could use.

~

“CAPTAIN, WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE!”

“Tony, you are in my office. I didn’t need to talk to you, what are you doing?” Steve leaned back in his chair and frowned.

“I know you won’t like it but I wantedyoutoadmityoulikeNat!” Tony rushed his words out.

“Not again,” Steve groaned. “I. Do not. Like. Nat. At all. Not more than a friend, okay? Can we please leave it at that?”

“See, the thing is that we can’t. I need closure now, and that doesn’t happen until you admit it!” Tony pointed out.

“Why are you doing this? I’ve known you for 3 years, and Nat too. You have never accused me of having a crush on her, so why suddenly now? What did I do to make you think this?” Steve asked.

“May I?” Tony pointed to a chair and sat down once Steve nodded. “It’s just that I realised there’s so many little things you do for her and no-one else. You stand closer to her than anyone else; you come up with reasons to spend time with her; you look at her like she’s the best thing you’ve ever seen; you always offer to get things for her even if you’re not anywhere near where it is; and the most important one; you always smile the biggest when she’s around. Honestly, it’s a wonder she hasn’t noticed yet.” Tony slowly explained.

While he had been talking, Steve had gradually looked more worried. He was now leaning forward in his chair and was frowning deeply.

“Look, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?” Steve asked quietly.

“Of course. I promise, I won’t tell anyone.” He responded.

Steve sighed and ran his hands down his face. “I don’t have a crush on Nat. I’m in love with her.” 

“WHAT?”

“I know, I know. I just realised it a few weeks ago, okay? I’m in love with her and I think I have been for a while. I mean, when the whole ‘HYDRA’s back’ thing happened, I knew I had a crush, but I never thought it would get this far. I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Peggy. Even if she didn’t have that whole thing with Banner, I wouldn’t know what to do. But I can’t tell her. She doesn’t feel the same. I lost my chance and I have to live with that.” Steve sighed again and got up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the gym and work out why I just told you of all people.”

Steve walked out of the room, leaving Tony there shell-shocked at what he’d just found out. He slowly started to smile maniacally as he spoke.

“FRIDAY, did you record that?”

“Yes, I have recorded the whole conversation. Would you like me to send it to anyone?”

“No, but could you get Nat to come to my office please, I have something important to talk to her about.”

~

“…….and work out why I just told you of all people.”

“FRIDAY, stop the recording.” Tony calmly said. Natasha sat opposite him, staring in shock.

“So, how are you after that?” he asked.

“I need to go.” She quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

“And, my work here is done,” Tony leaned back and crossed his legs on the desk before realising something. “Wait, I want to be there when they talk!” He fell out of his chair.

~

Steve was working out in the gym when Natasha came in. He didn’t seem to hear her, so she watched him for a moment. ‘I never really think about how strong he is. Emotionally or physically. He went through something none of us can imagine, and adjusted so well. And physically, look at those muscles! He really should be shirtless more often,’ Natasha pondered.

“So, are you going to stare at me all day or did you want to talk?” Steve teased as he finally turned around. He put down the weights and walked over to her.

“I assume you wanted to talk about the training pl—”

“I heard you.” Steve froze. He didn’t understand what she meant but it couldn’t be good.

“What? Heard what?” he asked.

“You talking about me. You said you were in love with me. Tony apparently recorded you and played it for me just now. I – um – wanted to talk to you about it first but I think I should’ve gotten my thoughts together first. I didn’t give myself enough time to react.” Natasha spoke. Her face was blank of all emotion, apart from her eyes which gave away her confusion.

“Okay. Well, I’m not going to deny it. I do love you, but I’m not going to force you to do anything about that. I know I’ve lost my chance, and I can deal with that. Nothing has to change.” Steve said slowly, trying to stay calm.

“Thank you for saying that. But I don’t want things to stay the same. I thought I liked Bruce, but he left. And that actually helped me to realise that I didn’t. I just liked the idea of a relationship with someone who also considers themselves a monster.” Natasha explained.

“You’re not a monster, Nat.” Steve said quietly.

“That’s it. That is why I could never be with someone like Bruce. Whenever I called myself *that* he didn’t deny it. It’s small, but it makes a difference.” Steve began to see hope in her eyes. “But you. You never let me call myself horrible names. You don’t see me the way I see myself; you see the person I am trying to be. That’s why I started thinking about what my life would be like if I pursued a relationship with you. I gotta admit, it’s a lot better than my life now.”

Steve didn’t dare to breathe, not wanting to ruin the moment. But he had to ask.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, that although I’m not ready to say the ‘L’ word yet, I am willing to try us. Try being in a relationship with you.” Natasha suggested, stepping closer to him. She misinterpreted the look on his face for hesitation and stepped back. “Unless, you don’t want that?”

Steve finally smiled. He grabbed her waist and gently pulled her closer again.

“I will never say no. Because you make me happy, Nat,” he whispered.

“Good,” Natasha smiled tentatively. “So, can you say it again?”

“I love you, Natasha Alianova Romanova. So much,” Steve said, barely able to contain his smile. “Can I kiss you now? I’ve kind of been waiting a while.”

Natasha nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck while he leaned down. Their lips finally met. It was all they had been depriving themselves of. The world fell away, and it was just them left, kissing as though their lives depended on it. Suddenly there was clapping from the doorway. They didn’t even stop kissing to raise their middle fingers at Tony.

“HEY, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME! WITHOUT ME BREAKING A PROMISE, YOU WOULDN’T BE KISSING RIGHT NOW!”

“WHAT?”

“Who’s kis—oh! Finally, guys!”

“Congratulations you two!”

“Yeah alright you’ve made your point would you stop now?!”

The couple finally broke apart and both started yelling at the same time. As they did, the rest of the team shared a look and started laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Steve asked, confused.

Tony managed to speak through his laughter. “You’re already acting like an old married couple!”

“Okay, but it’s really not that funny,” Steve said, watching the team laugh. He heard a stifled chuckle and turned to see Natasha trying not to laugh. “Not you too!”

“We do act like a married couple sometimes with our arguing! And it’s funny!” Natasha protested.

“Yeah, alright, maybe we do. But now we’re a real couple.” With his last sentence, Natasha smiled at Steve. It was small but genuine. Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room amidst all the shouting.

“Hey, so I didn’t want to ask in front of everyone, but will you go on a proper date with me?” Steve nervously asked.

“Yes, of course. Did you really think I would say no after kissing you like that?”

“Well, no, but I’ve never actually asked a woman out before. So, is Friday okay? We could go out for dinner?”

“That sounds great, I’ll meet you in the lobby at 6:30pm,” Natasha decided. She turned to walk away, but Steve grabbed her hand, stopping her. She gave him a questioning look.

“I love you, Nat. And I can’t wait for our date.” He smiled lovingly at her.

“Me neither.” Steve watched her walk off before leaving to go to his own room. He couldn’t stop smiling. ‘This is not how I expected my day to go at all, but it was the best day of my life. I actually kissed Nat, AND asked her out,’ Steve thought. ‘It was perfect.’


End file.
